


Hunting ?

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Hunting ? [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought Neo was supposed to be hunting. Turns out some lies are a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting ?

Surprised to see the black-haired man standing in the door-way, he ran a hand through brown-hair "Hey, Neo. I thought you were on a hunt today."

His love preferred his new name and only used his old one with the C-T's. It'd surprised him when Neo'd become a Hunter. A Rebel who the Agents let live in the Matrix to get rid of 'mythical' programs who killed humans. Despite that they still never trusted the Agents. Though, Smith had helped them the hot but kinda crazy A.I had just wanted to kill all the programs.

Neo rolled dark-eyes "Made it up so I could see you, it's Valentine's after all."

Dean grinned as the slightly older Hunter walked into the room with a soft "It is, seriously ?. "

Amused, the pale-man nodded, sat beside him on the bed. No matter how many hunts they'd gone on, he'd never seen the man tan or burn. Even when covered in injuries Neo was beautiful but he was more with no injuries, like now.

Kissed Neo and ran a hand through black-hair before he murmured "Lucky me, you didn't get stolen." Sighed as hands rubbed against and wandered over his jeans.  
  
Laughter against his lips as Neo pushed him down "Stolen, love ? I would've kicked anyone's ass if they'd tried, even Smith's."

He started pushing up Neo's shirt, traced the slim muscles of his loves' stomach and sides as he replied "Really ? Man, I would've loved to see that in more ways then one."

They both startled, as Smith's voice asked from the bath-room door " That would be interesting wouldn't it ?."

As Dean looked up the blue-eyes glowed in the early-morning darkness. The Ex-Agent actually looked ruffled, his hair and clothes were messy. Since when had he watched them, gotten off maybe ? Well, at least he hadn't interrupted. He bucked as Neo pulled down his zipper and reached in, "This is a bit more interesting than that. Or no ?."

Pulled Neo into a deeper kiss than their first, until he broke it off to breath. Barely heard the next few words what with being stroked.

"Definitely, may I watch ?."

"What'd you think love ?."

He groaned "Can't, just don't stop."

A hummed response from Neo, he turned his head as Smith walked up to the bed. Stared as the A.I suddenly kissed him then Neo. He hadn't known Smith liked either of them that much. Well, they'd both had this fantasy before. So, this shaped up to be quite the satisfying Valentine's 'hunt' after all.


End file.
